The Animorphs Rap
by duffman669
Summary: Series of songs about animorphs, first ones an origional beat called The Animorphs Rap, the second takes the Fresh Prince of Bel-air theme song called The Fresh Visser of Earth. Hopefully there will be more.
1. The Animorphs Rap

The Animorphs Rap

This is to all you yeerks and vissers

I'm tired of this shit.

We keep stomping and squishing ya'll

Just don't seem to take the hint.

So I compiled these beats, to show you whats real,

This planet is ours man, you're gonna have to deal.

So clean that crap out you're ears and listen to the song,

Its like Kandrona starvation, shits going three days strong.

My name is Jake, I cant tell you my last name.

I've been at it for three years, I'm tired of this game.

My crew looks to me when they want someone to lead em'

If I give orders, you know you better head em'

When I deal with the Andalites they say, "I've seen worse."

You're telling me dude, I'm looking at a horse.

When I see that Visser Three, I yell "Battle Morphs!"

And let my tigers roar make him look like a dwarf.

My name is Rachel, I cant tell you my last,

But I'll tell you my job, its to kick some yeerk ass.

Some of my friends say that I'm a little scary,

But this ain't nothing to when I'm big, brown and hairy.

Go head and hit on the girl with the perfect blonde hair,

Then wait two minutes, you'll be dealing with a bear.

I may scare you now while I fight over a dress,

But little do you know I'm the Warrior Princess.

My name is Cassie, can't tell you much else,

can't let the yeerks show up at my house.

My friends think of me as the animal master,

when it comes to morphing no ones faster.

We use my barn as the official HQ,

Its where we decide what to put the yeerks through.

I may not want to be a part of this fight,

But I can still show you my full wolf bite.

These are the beats of the Animorphs team.

We do shit in reality that's worse than your dreams.

We've got all the morphs from big to small.

We got powers to make the Yeerk Empire fall.

We'll be playing at the Sharing all night long,

But you'll see that we'll be sharing much more than this song.

So if you think you can take us then come on down.

Ever wonder why you never see that David kid around?

My name is Marco, and I'm incredibly cute,

But my gorilla morph does more than eat fruit.

Don't bother fighting back, 'cause I never miss,

It only takes one hit from my ham sized fist.

I'm useful to the team 'cause I'm the only man

Who can see A to B and come up with a plan

And when my mom acted up I had to take her down,

Do you still want to call me the team clown?

My name is Tobias, and I live in the sky.

Just look to the air and watch me fly.

I hit the thermals hard and get the birds eye view

Aint nothing I cant see, aint nothing I cant do.

The team knows I'll always have their back,

That Taylor chick knows that I'll never crack.

In the eyes of the yeerks I've gained a lot of fame,

Hundreds have seen my talons deadly aim.

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill,

the only Andalite who doesn't use a pistol.

I dropped down to Earth in my alien dome,

Now I fight the yeerks far from my home.

I took the task to kill the Abomination

One day I'll send him on a tail blade vacation.

But don't worry we can still have some fun,

Just stay out the way of my cinnamon bunzzz.

Now I hope that you listened to the tale that we spit

Cause' you never know where we might hit.

And while your stomping at the bugs running 'round your floor

Watch the elephant knocking down your door

Doesn't matter how far you hide underground

To us there aint anywhere you wont be found

This is a message to the yeerks who've been doing wrong:

You've got three days left, then you're gone.


	2. Fresh Visser of Earth

The Fresh Visser of Earth

Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there  
tell you how I got the Animorphs stuck in my hair

In the Sulp Niar pool born and raised  
In a Gedd was where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And soaking up Kandrona up in the pool  
When a dumb old Andalite said "I want to do good"  
Started teaching us all about the neighborhood  
We got in one little fight and those fools got scared  
And said "We're packing up our blue cubes and taking to the air"

I begged and pleaded to get a new host  
And finally received blades with which to boast  
They gave me my orders, they wouldn't let me pick it  
Grabbed a dracon beam and said I might as well kick it

First planet I went to I nearly hurl,  
got my guts cut up by some little girl?  
Is that what those supreme ruling andalites livin' like?  
Hmm, one of those might be alright!

I learned about those andalites and when one came near  
I knocked his ass out and slithered up his ear  
I would have got the matrix but Elfangor got there first  
But I said just forget him, yo home to earth

I pulled up to a planet that was third from the sun  
And I yelled to Elfangor "a snack might be fun"  
Looked at my kingdom I was finally there  
To settle my throne as the head visser


End file.
